Accident
by josie143
Summary: Derek an Stiles had a son. It was just an accident who knew Andrew would find his mate.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was an accident, fate even. I was lost in yet another book, trying to get to my next class in the crowded high school hallway. I'm normally really good at walking and reading while staying out of everybody's way and making it safely to my next class. But today, it seemed so fast that I didn't even notice the football coming towards me, nor the boy that knocked me down.

"Ow," I moaned as the weight of the boy crushed me. "Oh my God, are you okay?" The boy yelled jumping off me in seconds. "Yeah, I think so." I said. "Here give me your hand." He said. He helps me up and it was then that I realized the agonizing pain coming from my ankle as I try to stand. "OW!" I whimpered falling back down. "What! What's wrong?!" the boy yelled in a panic. "My ankle, I think it's broken." I said. "Wait here, I'll go get a teacher." He yelled running away. Minutes later he came back with Mr. McCall, the football coach.

"I didn't see her, she just came out of nowhere uncle Scott and I think I broke her ankle." I heard the boy frantically telling his uncle. "Here give me a hand Andrew and we'll get her to the nurses." Mr. McCall said "Boys! Pick up her things and follow us to the nurse, then get to class!" He yelled angrily at the other football players. "Are you okay?" He asked. "It's just my ankle." I whispered as I put my arm around their shoulders and they helped me hobble to the nurse.

As we walked in, the nurse jumped out of her seat and rushed over. "What happened?" She asked. "I accidently bumped into her and we fell over. When I tried to help her up, she said something about her ankle." Andrew rushed out. "Andrew, stay here with…" Mr. McCall trailed off not knowing my name. "Elaine" I said. "Andrew you stay here with Elaine and explain to the principal what happened. If I find out you left, 50 laps around the football field." Mr. McCall said with anger clear in his voice. "Yes sir." Andrew said, clearly aware of the trouble he was in.

"Mrs. Johnson, we have two kids in here that had an _accident_." Miss Anne, the nurse, said into the phone. The principal was there in seconds. The office wasn't that far and she always tried to avoid things like this. "What happened?" She rushed out. "I accidently bumped into her and we fell over and I guess my weight broke her ankle." Andrew said. "Anne, why don't you call Miss Alva's mother?" Mrs. Johnsons said. "Mr. Anderson how about you explain to me how you accidently bumped into Ms. Alva?" She said. My mind wandered away from whatever he was going to tell her. Andrew Anderson? What a name. Why would his parents name him something so close to his last name? Odd. I just caught the end of what Andrew was telling Mrs. Johnson.

"…She was reading…she wasn't paying attention." He Said. "Excuse me!" I said offended that he was saying that it was entirely my fault. "Don't blame this all on me! Do I have to remind you of the football that hit my head?! Or the fact that you were backwards when you fell on me! Yes I was reading but this is not entirely my fault Mr. Andrew Anderson!" I nearly yelled, anger evident in my voice. "So, now that we have this settled, Mr. Anderson you will assist Ms. Alva to class in until her ankle is better, but for now go to class." Mrs. Johnson said. My mom came not too long after that. "I'm so sorry, Elaine." Andrew said, as he left to go back to class. My mom walked in looking panicked. "Oh my gosh! Elaine, are you okay?" My mom's worried voice asked. "I'm fine, it's just my ankle really hurts." I said. "That's good." Said my daddy's voice, "Come here baby girl, and I'll get you into my truck and bring you to the emergency room." He said putting his arm around my waist. "I'll follow y'all in my car." My mom said grabbing my bag and my book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elaine's p.o.v.

The doctor told me my ankle was indeed broken. I have a cast and crutches. I can't believe Andrew has to bring me from class to class. This is going to be a long month.

Andrew's p.o.v.

This is bad. Really bad. Not only am I so grounded, I found my mate, and she hates me. I knew it the moment I saw her eyes, but I can't proceed to seduce her and claim her. With me being a werewolf and all, she'd never understand. I'm getting a little ahead of myself; let's go back to yesterday so I can explain.

"What did I tell you about your stupidity?" Isaac roared at me. "Isaac I tried." I whispered. "You know Derek is going to rip your head off when he finds out." Isaac said, "You remind me so much of your papa when he was your age. He might not be a werewolf but he gave your father trouble." "Andrew!" roared my father's voice, my Alpha. I whimpered. "Der, babe please calm down." I heard my papawhisper to my father.

I guess I should explain. My father is Derek Hale, the Alpha of the pack in Beacon Hills. I don't really know what happened, all I know is my super-naturalness knocked my papa up. I was their only kid because my father refused to put my papa through that again. I almost killed my papa when I was being born. They never blamed me though, which I guess I don't understand.

I heard the pounding of feet on the stairs. "Derek!" My papa yelled. Now I feel even worse. I'm causing my parents to fight. "Stiles, he has to be disciplined!" My father yelled. My door crashed open. "Isaac! out!" My father yelled. Isaac ran at the Alpha's voice. "You are to assist that girl in and out of school! Understand?" My father said. "Yes Sir." I said. He walked out clearly still angry. I waited in silence with my papa until I couldn't hear my father's heartbeat anymore. "She's it." I whispered. "What?" He asked. "She's my mate." I whispered.

He stood there mouth agape, heart speeding up. "How do you know that?" He asked. "I just do" I said, like I couldn't explain. He ran out of my room. I could smell the tears. "Papa!" I yelled running after him. Isaac stopped me though. "Let him be." He whispered, "All he needs right now is your father." "But-" I tried to argue. "You just told the man that gave birth to you, your 'mother', that you found the love of your life at sixteen. He thinks he's losing you." He whispered again. I did this, all of this.

Derek's p.o.v.

"Papa!" I heard Andrew yell, worry in his voice. I snapped my head toward the smell and sound of my mate's frantic heartbeat. I watched him run and then gasped. "Stiles!" I ran to him, panic in my voice. "She's his mate." I heard him whisper through his panic attack. I wrapped my arms around him, calming him down a little. "Who baby?" I whispered into his ear. "That girl Andrew hurt, she's his mate." He cried. I sat there frozen at his words. "Say something!" Stiles yelled but I didn't. Andrew couldn't even control his wolf yet, and he found his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elaine's p.o.v.

"I'm fine" I told my mom. There was something off here. He broke every bone in my ankle. The doctor said he must have hit me really hard and from a great height. How could he have that much strength and weight to cause this? It scares me a little. Something was weird about him.

I slowly got ready for school. I wondered; he doesn't look that strong, so how did he cause this?

I walked into school. Andrew was at my side in a second, taking my bag away from my friend. "How are you?" He asked. "Oh I'm good, except all the bones in my ankle are broken." I said, "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm not mad, just in a lot of pain." I said.

The day was long and painful. We only had one class together, so he was late for most of his. He's really nice. I'm starting to have feelings for him. It's just… something was off. He would say weird things, like "I can smell your pain," and he was acting weird. Doing stuff like, bringing me home and staying for hours.

Andrew's p.o.v.

She looks at me strangely some times, kind of like my papa does when he's lost in his overactive brain. She's always lost in a different book every day. She tells me about them. She gets so wrapped up in the stories and the characters she cries when the book is sad, gets angry when it's angry and so many other emotions, and I love to listen to her ramble on. It's comfortable and familiar, like when my papa rambles. She was reading something called _Jane Eyre_. She once told me she read _Jane Eyre_ over a hundred times. She said she loved to reread books she liked. Is this how my father feels when papa won't shut up?

"Jane was an orphan." She spoke suddenly. "She was left with her uncle after her parents died, but he died few years after. Her aunt was cruel to her, so she was sent to a school for troubled girls. They abused her there." She paused, a sad look in her eyes. "She had a friend there but they died. She spent 8 years there, 6 as a student and 2 as a teacher. She then became a governess who teaches a French girl, and she fell in love with the master of the house. He was married, but it was a secret, because his wife was crazy. She ended up killing herself, then Jane married the master," She finished. "I like when you describe books to me" I whispered leaning closer to her in our last class. "I like to explain them." She whispered back leaning a little closer. The bell rang, prompting us to leave.

We walked to her house in a comfortable silence. "There's a movie." She said, as we got to the front of her house. I wasn't sure what she was implying. "I'd like to see it." I said. "I have it" She said. "How about we watch it?" I said. She blushed, a crimson red. "Are you asking me out?" She asked "Yes. I'll pick you up at five." I said. "Okay. Bye," She said, hobbling off to her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elaine's p.o.v.

I straightened my hair, got dressed up in a dressy lacy shirt with my black skinny jeans and my good black high top converse. It was almost 5 o'clock. I started walking down the stairs to the kitchen, kissed my mother good bye and gave a kiss to my dad who just got here to give mom the check. "Where you going baby girl?" He asked looking me up and down. "On a date." I said. "A date? With who?" He asked. "Look how about you come meet him?" I said as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Andy, this is my dad." I said almost throwing the door open. Andy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir," Andy Said. "You too son," My dad said. "What's your last name boy?" My dad asked. "Anderson." Andy said. "I don't know any Andersons. Who are your mom and dad?" My dad asked. "Derek and Stiles Hale." Andy said. "I'm adopted." Andy said. "Oh," my dad whispered. "Bye daddy, love you." I yelled as I got in Andy's car.

Andrew's p.o.v.

Elaine just sat there in silence. "I'm sorry about my dad." She suddenly said. "It must be nice." I whispered. "What?" She asked. "Having a mom and a dad. Sometimes I get embarrassed that I have two dads." I whispered. She turned in her seat so fast I didn't have time to block the hit or the smell of anger. I swerved, almost hitting the car in the other lane. I pulled up on the side of the road. She suddenly got out of the car. She started yelling. "How could you say that?! Never say something like that again!" She paused for a second. I could hear my family's heartbeat, they must have heard her. "I don't care." She whispered. I could already smell her tears. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "It's not so great having a mom and dad. Mine hate each other! Been divorced since I was two! They only just are starting to get along. Your parents love each other, and what is normal!? Normal is nothing. Your parents don't talk bad about one another. Your parents don't make you choose. Your parents don't take each other for granted. Your parents don't take you for granted." She finished "Don't take them for granted." She sobbed.

I could smell the confusion of my family. The sadness. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked "No, I told you we'd watch _Jane Eyre_." She said. She slowly got back into the car. My family slowly retreated. I drove the rest of the way to my house, where my family was waiting on the porch. "Dad, Papa this is Elaine." I said. "It's lovely to finally meet you." My dad yelled hugging her. "You too." Elaine said. Oh no they're going to ruin this for me. There mad at me aren't they? No No No! "Andy?" Questioned Elaine's confused voice breaking my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elaine's p.o.v.

_Jane Eyre_ was good like always. Andy liked it…and so did his family. Andy drove me home in silence until we were outside my house. "Do you want to go out to dinner Saturday?" Andy asked. "Ya I'd like that." I whispered. Andy leaned over the seat and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight" I whispered. "Goodnight" He said. He didn't leave until I made it to my room. I watched him drive away. I sighed of contentment. That was my first date. My heartbeat was racing. How can him breaking my ankle lead to this? I'll probably never understand this. I was invisible to him a month and a half ago. And here we are now going on dates.

Andrew's p.o.v.

I was dreading going home. Papa's probably crying and dad's probably mad, he's probably going to want to kill me. I slowly walked up to my house. Dad's already waiting for me. "Explain," My dad's voice came. "I don't think I can." I whispered. "What do you mean you can't?!" Yelled my papa. "I'm sorry, but do you know how mean kids are?" I whispered. "You got bullied because of us?" My papa whispered. "Not so much with Uncle Scott around." I whispered. "I'm sorry dad" I whispered. "It's okay baby" He said coming to hug me. "I shouldn't listen to them. I know I have an amazing family." I whispered. "Shh…baby it's fine." He said. "Should have told us." My papa said, coming closer and closer ending up in a group hug.

Elaine's p.o.v.

My friends went on about how I shouldn't read too much into me and Andrew's movie night. "Like, come on he's popular for crying out loud." Amy partially yelled. "Yea Elaine, he probably pities you because he broke your ankle." Stefy added. I felt hurt and angry that my friends don't think I'm good enough for Andrew. "We're going back out on Saturday." I stated willing my anger away.

My mood picked up as soon as I saw Andrew. I was about to say hi, but Amy beat me to it. "Hey there." Amy said flirting I knew her too well to know that she's trying to get with him. "Um Hey." Andrew said, not even noticing the flirting or maybe he did and he just chose to ignore it. "Hey you." He whispered kissing my cheek. "Hey yourself." I whispered smiling and feeling confident and smug at the looks on Amy and Stefy's faces. "We still on for tomorrow?" He asked. "Of course." I said. He slowly put his arm around my shoulder. "That's great, I was thinking about taking you to La Casa." He said. "If Mexican's fine I mean." He started to stutter.

Andrew's p.o.v

"Mexican's fine." Elaine said. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Why do I smell jealousy and anger from Elaine's friends? "Okay" I said, "Hey I'll be right back okay. Stefy can you help me to the restroom?" Elaine asked. "Of course." Stefy? I think said. Then I was alone with Amy and all I could smell was hormones. GOD you have to be kidding me.

"So Andrew how's football?" Amy said. "Good." I said trying to ignore her flirting and obviously trying to get into my pants. YUCK! She's such a whore. "You're my favorite player, you know." She giggled moving closer to me. "That's cool." I said sliding away from her. Elaine needs to hurry up. "How about I watch you for practice?" She asked putting her hand on my leg and rubbing it up and down. I jumped up. "You make me sick." I hissed. "Excuse me?" She yelled. "You know I like Elaine and that she likes me."

I paused fully aware of the crowd forming. "And yet, you're still trying to get in to my pants." I said. "Elaine is immature and still a virgin, she can't satisfy you the way I can, she doesn't deserve you." Amy said. I can hear Elaine's heartbeat. "You think I care if she's a virgin? Well I don't! And just because you've been around doesn't make you mature and the only thing that you can satisfy with" I paused hearing Elaine hold her breath and heart speed up. Amy's smirk still smug on her face. "Leave me alone and stop pretending to be Elaine's friend." I said turning around to a crying Elaine. Next thing I know she's in my arms. "You're too perfect." She whispered.


End file.
